golden_dragons_ascensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire
Vampires have a specific bloodline to turn Mortals into Vampires. They are also undead due to the loss of life and no ability to create Vitality. The majority of the traits that a Vampire has is due to their Bloodline and Soul Age. 2nd Realm Vampires are also the only undead that can exist in the 2nd Realm as ferals. How the bloodline managed to get to the 2nd Realm from the realms above is anybody's guess. 2nd Realm Vampires cannot use Qi or Mana due to the realm not containing any, it is theoretically possible for them to train Psi if they manage to improve their souls to the Young Age. Spirit Vampires are the only undead semi-magical creature that can exist in the 2nd Realm. The Spirit is a weak thing, so hey must keep it protected using the vitality and spirit essence of their victims to keep their lifespan pseudo-immortal. They can technically live for a large amount of time without blood, up to hundreds of years, but the Spirit will slowly corrode during this time due to the missing vitality that acts as a shield against the world. Cultivating Qi and Vitality Vampires are one of the few semi-living creatures, alongside Androids that cannot generate or cultivate Qi and Vitality alone. The only method for vampires to cultivate Qi is to create an Artificial Dantian with the help of a brainwashed Qi cultivator. Their Vitality is the biggest problem that Vampire cultivators have, since they can only get Vitality from blood or blood essence. Humans and other creatures create vitality from eating, but Vampires lost those organs when they were turned alongside their human Dantian. Turning The process of turning a Mortal into a Vampire is a brutal, yet straightforward one. It requires a vampire to suck all of the blood out of a Mortal, then give them vampire blood to drink. There is a limit in which a vampire can give blood and no sane vampire master would give a monster their blood due the inability to control an insane monster. Upon turning, a mortal is forced to go through the entire Blood Purification stage within 3 days to a week, almost completely replacing a mortal's active DNA set in their body turning them immortal at the price of extreme soul-ripping agony. Those who do not have a soul above infant age have a 75%-95% chance of becoming a soul-less vampire, which is quite like a ghoul. This is pretty much due to the soul literally flying away to escape the pain, these are called Ferals. The few who do get through without becoming a feral have lost their natural Dantian. This is a side effect of the Vampire virus as it attacks every cell. Strong cultivators who have Golden Cores will still lose the golden core as it is considered an outside element to the Vampire genes. These cultivators must use an Artificial Dantian Technique to get a new one. This process is normally too violent and would kill beasts and mortals with an already powerful bloodline that do not have enough willpower. Powers other than strength and speed from skipping Body Cultivation Stages are delayed by years to millennia from being usable. Vampires can be turned any number of times if another stronger vampire bloodline is introduced into their system. However, they must have constant access to this bloodline for months and the process is slow. Soul Vampires who have the Soul Age of a teen and above can intuitively use psionic power and also cultivate mana. They automatically grow the Psionic Crystal when they are changing. (Note that souls only grow in age over millions of years for each 'level') Below the Teen age, a vampire is forced to only be able to use up to the second stage magic and only rudimentary mental bloodline powers, like bewitch. Vampires with souls below Teen are also highly likely to struggle with control, instinct and willpower due to the lacking Spirit Chains between the Spirit, brain and the bloodline. For this reason, Vampires in the 2nd Realm struggle for self-control all the time and are commonly purged. Bloodline 'Clan' Traits Some bloodlines come with special powers and traits. The bloodlines themselves use vitality to perform otherwise impossible feats due to soul age or something else. Feeding Traits for all vampires * Bewitch - can lure a mortal over without being spotted * Anesthesia and Coagulating venom in Fangs * Restorating saliva (prevents fang bites from being seen after the deed) * Ruffy - make a mortal forget being bitten * Superhuman Speed and Strength (due to being at the Blood Purification stage and bloodline) Extreme Examples of unique bloodline traits * Intuitive mind control - independent of soul age, can have telekinesis, mind-control and telepathy. * Blood Magic - can control all blood or vitality independent of normal elemental magics. * [[Sorcerer|'Sorcerer']] - can use specific magics, even if the soul is not old enough to use magic. * Rage - uncontrollable rage when insulted, extreme increase in Strength. * Space Body - early adaptation of a Spatial Body before the 10th Realm, limited by vitality. * Insanity - this clan is destined to fail, yet somehow keeps living due to constant turning of mortals. * Bloodline [[Warlock|'Warlock']] - can intuitively use the powers of a specific beast and transform if given enough vitality. Bloodline Masters The Vampiric Bloodline that vampires have can be used in a master-servant configuration. When a vampire turns another being into a vampire, they will have a bond formed in which they can mentally command the subordinate intuitively, no matter if the Master vampire has a powerful soul or not. A relatively nice vampire master will release their children's control, but some are control freaks. Thirst Thirst is a common instinct that can be finally removed when a Vampire becomes a Divine. However, the thirst is ever-present unless a vampire tops off on the vitality of others and it is actually painful if a vampire is starving. Vampires require blood because it contains a large amount of Vitality. The common bloodlines that vampires have tends to remove the majority of flavors from their tongues, making blood one of the few flavors that they can actually taste, while smell is enhanced to smell for other predators and poisons in blood. Vampires can drink other vampire blood but this will normally do nothing unless they have it for months at a time, beginning the second turning if it is a powerful enough bloodline. Vampires store their excess vitality in all of the re-purposed organs that they do not use anymore to generate vitality instead of blood. Will, Instinct, and Insanity More often than not, most new Vampires will have nearly zero control over their will due to the powerful instincts that vampires obtain when they are turned. Vampires that have young souls will often be unable to stop themselves unless they are forcefully trained to do so and even younger souls will become monsters without control. Some Master Vampires turn infant souls on purpose so that they can have controllable cannon fodder. Cultivation Vampires can cultivate all four types of power due to getting Vitality externally compared to other Undead who cannot do so. Vampires can have any number of acupoints based on the race that they were before they were turned. (But they must create an Artificial Dantian first) Vampires tend to have a massive difference in abilities due to the Soul Age being below the point in which they can use Magic or Mind Cultivation and due to their bloodline later on when they age. Age Old Vampires can store more Vitality for later use and have more access to all of the power in their bloodline. A Millennia-old vampire is guaranteed to be more powerful than a brand new vampire with a stronger bloodline due to the storage of vitality, cultivation, strength, speed, control, and networks of subordinates. Divine Vampires Vampires can become Divine and forgo all blood-like requirements for Vitality. Divine Vampires tend to train in the Dao of Vitality to help further their Body Cultivation progression at the expense of others or even Divine forests since they can just suck up Vitality from any source if the targets are not strong enough to prevent it. Besides the Vitality Requirements and extreme storage spaces for vitality, Divine Vampires do not have that many advantages over other Divines. If they lose their bodies and have the requirements, they can become Gods but they would no longer be Vampires. Vampires are the only Divines that can travel between the Undead Planes and Divine Realms without any problems. They are normally used as messengers or assassins to remove other divines that piss off Undead Lich God-Kings or perhaps rule an Undead plane alone if their soul age allows for necromancy of such scale.Category:Undead Category:Race Category:Bloodline